One of the popular options for multi-party video display is to display several participants concurrently in a display screen. This is generally referred to as a “Continuous Presence Layout” (CP). In a Continuous Presence Layout, a recipient will receive a video display in which other participants may appear in separate areas of a screen. These separate areas of the screen are often referred to as “view-ports”. The number of view-ports available on a particular screen and the size of available view-ports may be determined by a variety of factors. These factors may include a participant viewer's preferences, such as in a 5-party call one participant may choose to see the other 4 parties on a large screen and another participant may choose to see only two of the other parties on a smaller screen. Different preferences will result in different arrangements for the layout of the screen. It is understood that a variety of factors may be utilized to determine different layouts and it is not limited to viewer preference.